warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestar's Quest
220px |author=Cherith Baldry |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=August 21 2007 |isbn=ISBN 0061131644 |editions=Hardcover, Softcover |summary=Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, sets off on a harrowing journey to find a long-lost Clan of cats that had been forced to leave the forest many moons ago.}} Firestar's Quest is a super-edition series novel set during the time between The Darkest Hour and Midnight. The Bookjacket The Blurb There is peace at last between the warrior Clans, and Firestar is proud of the strength and unity of the cats he leads in ThunderClan. All four forest Clans are thriving, training new warriors and keeping their boundaries without conflict. But Firestar's dreams are haunted by wailing cats fleeing a terrible disaster. With unexpected help from an old kittypet friend, he discovers a shocking secret: StarClan, the warrior ancestors who guide his paw steps, have lied to him. Firestar is faced with the hardest decision of his life. Can he really turn his back on the forest that has become his home and embark on a perilous quest to discover a dark truth—one that has been buried beyond the memory of living cats? Whatever he finds at the end of his journey, he knows that nothing can ever be the same again. The Praise "Action-packed. Certain to please any younger reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' "A suspenseful adventure that urges readers onward." :::::::-ALA Booklist "The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkein or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again." :::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer Detailed Plot Summary Bramblepaw and his sister Tawnypaw become warriors, Brambleclaw,Tawnypelt, and Firestar has strange dreams of cats crying out to him, one cat, Cloudstar, in particular. After asking questions of Bluestar (at the Moonstone) and Smudge (in Twolegplace) he discovers that Smudge's home was built over the warriors' den of the fifth Clan, SkyClan. SkyClan is a Clan long forgotten, who were driven out by the ancient leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan when their home was destroyed by Twolegs. Firestar and Sandstorm go off looking for the remnants of SkyClan, going through unknown territory. On the way, Sandstorm confronts Firestar about his feelings for Spottedleaf. They reconcile after Spottedleaf comes to them after Patchfoot a former rogue is wounded by the rats. Spottedleaf brings burdock root to them to save Patchfoot. The two cats eventually come across a gorge, and find a feral cat named Sky (nicknamed Moony), who tells them a bit about SkyClan, but is evasive and runs off. They meet several other cats, and eventually get half of them, kittypets and rogues alike, to join them, noting the powerful hind legs and tough pads of SkyClan ancestry. After naming the newcomers of the Clan with proper warrior names, Firestar renames Sky, Skywatcher. Shortly afterward, Skywatcher dies but gives the prophecy "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will have the power of the stars in their paws." Leafdapple, a former rogue, trains the former kittypet Sparrowpaw, and Sharpclaw, another former rogue, trains Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw's sister. Firestar acts as leader to the cats and grows to like them. He even considers staying one day. They all eventually get warrior names, along with others noted below. However, they must find a medicine cat, a kittypet who already dreams of SkyClan's ancestors. Echo, who becomes Echosong, discovers a Moonstone equivalent (which turns out to be Whispering Cave, found first by Tinykit, Rockkit, and Bouncekit) and confront a huge army of rats that drove out the first SkyClan from the gorge. Firestar manages to kill their leader, but loses a life in the process, leaving him with seven lives (he lost his ninth from Scourge). When he is killed, Sandstorm drags him out of the barn the rats have made their base in, sacrificing another rogue turned warrior, Rainfur. After the rats are defeated, Firestar and Sandstorm leave, with Leafdapple becoming Leafstar. Sharpclaw is made her deputy and Sparrowpaw becomes Sparrowpelt, while Cherrypaw becomes Cherrytail. Bouncekit is apprenticed to Patchfoot and becomes known as Bouncepaw, Tinykit is apprenticed to Sparrowpelt and becomes known as Tinypaw, and Rockkit is apprenticed to Cherrytail and known as Rockpaw. Unfortunately, Shortwhisker takes back the name of Hutch and leaves to become a kittypet because he doesn't want to be a warrior anymore. He says that he'll pass on the word of the new Clan to other cats when he returns to the Twolegplace. The epilogue shows Firestar and Sandstorm caring for their two kits, Squirrelflight, then Squirrelkit, and Leafpool, then Leafkit. Leafkit was named in memory of Leafstar, and possibly Spottedleaf. See Also Allegiances Chapter-by-Chapter Notes Character List Book Cover Gallery Category:Books Category:Super Edition Series Category:Firestar's Quest